New Beginnings
by Elora-18
Summary: The staff of the West Wing go through lots of changes because of one situation. JD!
1. Daydreaming

A/N- I just started writing this, if you read it, please review it to let me know what u think!! 

            Donna sat at her desk, caught up in a memo she was writing for Josh. Though she had quite a bit of work to do, she couldn't think straight. Something had happened last night that she couldn't get her head around; it was just so amazing. 

            She glanced at her boss through the glass window. He was staring intently at the computer, probably playing another game of Solitaire. She chuckled to herself; that was Josh. Foolish, sentimental, wonderful, amazing Josh.

            So much had changed in the last 24 hours! 

*                                  *                                  *

Flashback… 

             "Hey, you want to catch something to eat?" Josh asked, popping his head out of his office.

             "I don't know, Josh, I have a lot of work to do…" Donna trailed off, just looking around at all the papers on her desk.

            "Please, Donna?" Josh whined, "I'm hungry!"

            "Then go eat!" Donna retorted.

            "Please?" Josh asked, giving her the puppy face.

            Donna sighed, "Fine, fine, let's go."

            Josh grinned, "Thank you,"

            He got up and got his coat, handing it to her.

            "What's this for?" Donna asked, confused, "Aren't we going to the mess?"

            "No, the mess is so original, we always go there!" Josh complained, holding her coat open so she could put it on.

            "That's because we run the free world, Josh, it's not like we have a ton of free time on our hands." Donna replied, complying and putting her coat on.

            "Well, we're going somewhere different today." Josh said, guiding her out of the office.

            "Josh, where are we going?" Donna asked, as they walked through the lobby and out the front door.

            "You'll see!" he smiled, letting go of her arm and slowly down to what ressembled a strut.

            "You don't know, do you?" Donna teased, smiling.

            Josh looked offended.

            "Of course I do! You'll see!" he replied.

            "Alright," Donna said, "This better be good."

            "Oh it is," Josh smiled mysteriously and they kept walking down the street.

*                                  *                                  *

             "Donna!" 

            She looked up, startled. Josh was standing there, smirking.

            "Hey," he grinned. "You okay? I've been standing her for at least a minute."

            Donna smiled, "Yeah, I'm just remembering yesterday."

            Josh smiled back, his eyes shining. They just stared at each other, both remembering.

             "Josh!" Sam called as he walked by.

            The moment was broken and Josh gave Donna a quick smile before following Sam.

            "Yeah?" he asked, coming into step with him.

            "Leo wants to see you," Sam replied, looking serious, "And you know what it's about."

            Josh sighed, "I knew it was coming. 'Bout time, actually."

            "Was it worth it?" Sam asked quietly, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

            Josh didn't even pause to think, "Yeah, every minute."

            Sam smiled at his friend's honesty, "Then buddy, go for it."

            Josh grinned, "I will, I just have to talk to Leo first!"

            He looked at his watch and continued.

            "But I better go see him now, I'll see you after, okay?"

            Sam nodded, "Okay! Be careful and good luck!"

            "Thanks!" Josh called as he turned and walked in the other direction, heading towards Leo's office.

            _I'll need it,_ he thought. 


	2. Ranting is Good For the Soul

A/N- Here's the next chapter, it explains some parts of what happened, but not everything! Muahahaha…there's plenty more! Thanks Sydney for your reviews! Anyone who's reading, please reading and review!!

            Donna was wandering the halls, looking desperately for Sam. Unfortunately, it seemed that no one had seen him, at all. 

            The one time she really needed to talk to him, he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. She needed to discuss the happenings of last night with him…exactly _what_ had Josh told his best friend?

            _Hopefully not too many details, _Donna thought, blushing despite herself. 

            It was so miraculous, and she wanted to keep at least some of it private. The Press would find out soon enough, but with any luck the whole night would not be found out.

            And what was this reason that last night was so great and amazing? Because she punched Josh. 

            You may be laughing…Donna punch Josh? Yeah, right. But after years of waiting for him, years of anguish and pain, she finally got him back and punched him.

            Needless to say, years of pain and anguish equal an extremely hard punch. And it caught Josh completely off-guard! After all, all he had said was, "Donna, why do you date gomers? Why don't you date someone like me?"    

            And there go Josh's front teeth. No, not really, though it was hard enough.

*                                  *                                  *

Flashback… 

             "Donna!" Josh sputtered, bringing his hand up to his face.

             "So you want to know why I don't date you, Josh?" Donna asked, and Josh nervously noticed that there was visible fire in her eyes.

            She didn't wait for an answer and continued.

            "Josh, you have never, ever made even the slightest attempt to try and date me. Sure, you've flirted, and I of course flirted back. Because you know what? I, Josh, am in love with you. I have been for four years! But I don't want to get hurt, like I was last time. So I go on dates, try to have a normal love life, try to get over you. But nothing seems to work! The guys I date either turn out to be gomers, or they are fabulous guys that want to get to know me better," Donna paused, noticing the hurt in Josh's eyes, and continued, "But none of them were ever as fabulous as you are."

            The last part was spoken very softly, almost inaudibly. 

            She took a deep breath and decided to finish up her thoughts.

            "Josh, I'm not expecting anything. If you have any feelings for me whatsoever, please tell me. If not, don't bother bringing this up ever again. I won't." she sighed, and closed her eyes; hardly believing she had just done that.

            "Donna?" Josh asked softly, "Are you done?"

            Donna opened her eyes and nodded timidly

            And before she knew it, Josh was kissing her. At first she could hardly breathe and couldn't believe that he was actually kissing _her_, Donnatella Moss. After a couple seconds she finally came to her senses and started to kiss him back. It was amazing and she finally felt happy.

            He suddenly pulled away, looking around the small café he had chosen. She knew what he was doing, and felt anxious and stupid. Reporters could be here and could have taken numerous pictures of them.

            "Donna, I think we should get back." Josh said quietly, getting up.

            Donna nodded, agreeing, but a little disappointed that he hadn't said anything in response to her feelings. Sure, he'd kissed her, but some type of certainty would be helpful.

            As they were walking out of the café, he stopped and all of the sudden gave her a hug.

            "Oh yeah," he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

            Donna grinned and pulled away and they made their way back to the White House.

*                                  *                                  *

            Donna smiled, remembering how ecstatic she'd felt hearing those words come out of his mouth. Then she stopped in her tracks. 

            She needed to talk to C.J. about this. 

            "Stupid, stupid me," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the Press Secretary's office.

            Once she got there, she asked Carol if C.J. was in. Carol grinned in repsonse, nodding. 

            "Go ahead, Donna," she smirked.

            God, did everyone know already???

            Donna knocked on the door, just to be safe.

            "Come in Donna," C.J. called, "I've been waiting for you…"

            Donna gulped and made her way into the office.

            If she didn't die, she'd be grateful.


	3. Interesting Conversations

A/N – Here's the next chappie! I hope you enjoy, thanks to Sydney and allybd, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Please keep reading and reviewing!

             "And then I punched him." Donna grinned as C.J. laughed.

            "Donna," she said, as she wiped tears away, "That's great, I wish I could've been there!"

            "C.J., there's more, and I don't think you're gonna like it…" she trailed off, looking suddenly nervous.

            "Spill, Donna." C.J. replied seriously, leaning back in her chair.

            "Alright…well," Donna began, "Then I kinda ranted – "

            "In the middle of the restaurant?!" C.J. exclaimed, leaning forward.

            "Yeah," Donna answered, "All the frustrations over the years were let out, and then, well, he kissed me."

            "WHAT!!!!" C.J. shouted, jumping up.

            Donna was speechless. 

             "I thought you knew!" she exclaimed.

            C.J. laughed, and hugged Donna, "I knew something had happened, but not anything like this!"

            "Oh yeah," Donna smiled, "Then he told me he loved me."

            C.J. laughed again, "Left out a minor detail, there, Don?"

            "Just a little," Donna replied, giggling.

            "We're gonna have to do major damage control though, you know that right?" C.J. said honestly, sitting down again.

            Donna nodded.

            "Say, where is Joshie?" C.J. asked, "I haven't seen him at all today!"

            "I have no idea, last I saw he was talking to Sam." she replied.

            "Who knows where they are then…" C.J. trailed off, thinking of all the horrible possibilities.

*                                  *                                  *                                  *

            "Let me get this straight, Josh." Leo said, pacing his office. "You made a stupid remark about the guys Donna dates, she punched you, then yelled at you, in which she told you that she loved you, then you kissed her."

            Josh nodded and added timidly, "And I told her I loved her."

            Leo threw his hands up in the air, "Sorry, I missed that."

            There was a silence as Josh looked down at the floor.

            "So what, are you two dating now?" Leo asked curiously desperately hoping for a good answer.

            "Uh, well, no. I wanted to pass something by you first…" Josh trailed off.

            "Yes?" Leo asked expectantly.

            "Iwannaaskhertomarryme." Josh replied as quickly as possible.

            "You what?" Leo bellowed, "If I heard right, I think you just said that you want to propose to Donna!"

            "Yes sir, that's what I said." Josh grinned, happy his boss had gotten it in one try, and then sobered as Leo gave him a look.

             "Well, Josh," Leo replied, taking a step towards him.

            Josh gulped.

            "I couldn't be happier for you," Leo continued, giving Josh a bear hug.

            Josh grinned, "Thanks, Leo. So I have your blessing?"

            Leo pulled back and smiled, "Yes, Josh, you certainly have my blessing."

            "Good." Josh said, "Now all I need are the President's and her parents."

            Leo grinned, "Well, can't help you with the latter but the President's not busy right now. So you can go right in if you want."

            Josh nodded, "I may as well get it over with."

            Leo opened his door that was connected to the Oval Office, "Mr. President?"

            The President looked up. He was sitting at his desk, reading intently with his glasses on.

            "Josh!" he smiled, motioning for him to sit down on the couch, "Join me! I was just reading about the amount of wildlife in Alaska and I think that talking to you would be much more interesting."

            Josh glanced back at Leo, who pushed him out.

            "Erm, Mr. President?" Josh asked quietly.

            "Did you know that in Alaska there is the world's largest concentration of brown bears in their natural habitat?"  the President asked, getting up and seating himself across from Josh.

            "No sir. That's absolutely fascinating," Josh replied uneasily, "Can I ask you a question, sir?"

            "Of course, Josh, go right ahead." he responded, smiling.

            "Uh, well, I'd like to ask Donna to marry me." Josh said nervously.

            "That's fabulous, Joshua!" the President grinned, leaning forward and giving his "son" a pat on the back.

            "Thank you sir," Josh beamed, thankful that part of the worst was over, "Do I have your blessing?"

            The President paused and smiled, "Yes, you have my blessing."

            "Good – I mean, thank you!" Josh replied.

            "Your very welcome, Josh. If you don't mind my asking, when are you planning to pop the question?"

            "Actually, I'm not sure yet." Josh replied honestly, "I haven't even begun to think about it, I just wanted to ask yours, Leo's and her parents permission first."

            "Oh, have you asked the Moss' yet?" the President asked, curious.

            Josh shook his head, "I've been mustering up my courage, Mr. Moss is very protective of his daughter."

            "And rightfully so!" the older man defended, "All fathers have to be very careful you know. Why, when Liz brought home her fiancé, I had to make sure he was suitable."

            "Sir, what did you do to the poor man?" Josh asked, smiling a little.

            "Nothing that harmful, belive me, Abbey wouldn't let me do anything big. Though I wanted to…I just had to interrogate him a little, that's all." the President chuckled, remembering that day years ago.

            Josh laughed, just imagining.

            "Don't worry Josh," the President continued, "Just be honest and a gentleman, and I'm sure everything'll be fine."

            "Thank you sir," Josh replied, "But I have to get going, Donna's going to wonder where I've been."

            "Yes," the President laughed, "She does keep close tabs on you. Off you go then."

            Josh walked to the door and then turned around, "Thank you, Mr. President."

            "No problem, Josh."


	4. A Little 007

A/N – Thanks to Sydney and allybd, I love getting your thoughts on this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As I said in my other fanfic, another one won't be up until Saturday because I'm going away, but I'll write while I'm gone and post it when I get back! Keep reading and reviewing!

            Josh wandered down the hallway, deeply engrossed in thought. He stopped when he noticed Donna sitting at her desk. He quickly jumped to one side of the hallway and slowly started to sneak down the hallway. The goal was to sneak past Donna before she realized he had been gone. 

            He snuck along the side of the wall quietly, taking each step carefully. He was almost at the office door when Donna spoke up.

            "Joshua, what in God's name are you doing?" 

            Josh turned around sheepishly and grinned, "Nothing! Just playing a little 007!" 

            He hoped the lie would work. She raised her eyebrows and he gulped.

            "Are you lying, Joshua?" she asked, getting up from her seat and looking him in the eye. 

            "Donnatella, would I lie to you?" Josh said sweetly, trying not to blink.

            "Yes." Donna replied simply, "If you thought you had to."

            "True," Josh replied, grinning.

            Donna lightly slapped his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss.

            "I'm gonna go back to work," she said, smiling. "You tell me whatever it is you're lying about when you're ready."

            "Okay," Josh grinned, happy it had worked to his advantage and she hadn't gotten upset.

            She gave him a puzzling look and then went back to her desk, quickly getting back to her work.

            He began to stride into his office, but then got another thought.

            "Donna," Josh began, strolling back to her desk.

            She looked up, curiously. 

             "Josh, it's been like two minutes," she commented, smirking.

            "I know you miss me already, Donnatella, there's no need to say it." Josh shot back, smiling and his dimples showing.

            Donna shrugged, smiling, "Go on Joshua."

            "You know what we should do?" Josh asked seriously, looking deep in thought.

            "What Josh?" Donna asked, mocking excitement.

            "Well, if you don't want to know, Donna…" Josh trailed off, pretending to be hurt.

            Donna pulled his arm as he started to walk away.

            "Josh! Tell me!" she exclaimed, laughing.

            "We should go on vacation!" Josh exclaimed, grinning.

            "Really?!" Donna jumped up, obviously excited, "That's great! Where? The Caribbean? Europe?"

            Josh smiled, "Wisconsin."

            Donna frowned, "Wisconsin? But that's where I'm from! Why would I want to go there?"

            "Donna, _I_ want to go there, you can show me around and we can spend time with your family." Josh insisted.

            "That doesn't sound like the most relaxing vacation," Donna replied, "But if you want to…I guess we can go."

            "Good!" Josh smiled, giving her a hug, "Can you clear some time and then I'll book the tickets."

            "You sure you don't want me to book the tickets?" Donna asked suspiciously. She'd always booked his plane tickets, even when Josh had gone to visit his Mom for Thanksgiving.

            "Yeah, positive. I'm gonna go find Sam, he's probably having some trouble with the speech." Josh lied, but kissed Donna on the cheek to try to make up for it, "I'll see you later!"

            Donna smiled and nodded, but her brow furrowed as he walked away. Wisconsin???

*                                  *                                  *

            Josh found Sam in his office, working away at something. Definitely not a speech though, considering that there weren't any speeches to work on at the moment. Hopefully Donna didn't know that.

            "Hey, Sam." Josh grinned, walking into his office and sitting down.

            "Josh! How'd it go?" Sam asked, putting his pen down.

            "Good! I'm gonna do it, Sam!" Josh exclaimed, feeling anxious and nervous at actually declaring it.

            "You're going to ask Donna to marry you?" Sam confirmed, smiling.

            Josh nodded, "Yeah, I got the President and Leo's blessings." 

            "That's good! How'd they react?" Sam asked.

            "Amazingly well! They were both happy and congratulated me." Josh replied.

            "So when are you going to do it?" Sam asked, "And don't you have to get the Moss' permission?"

            "Both are already covered, my friend. Donna and I are going to Wisconsin!" Josh grinned, quite proud of himself.

             "Really? When?" Sam questioned, curious on how Josh had pulled this off.

            "Don't know yet, Donna's finding time." Josh replied.

            "She knows?" 

            "Yeah, it would a little hard to have her not know." Josh answered.

            "True, she's a smart one." Sam teased, "I wish you all the luck in the world."

            Josh laughed, "Thanks, I know I'm definitely going to need it."

            He had no idea how true that actually was.


	5. Courage is ShortLived

A/N – I am soooooooo sorry for the mistake…I have no idea what I was thinking when I posted the same chapter. Thanks to wgklw who informed me of it. And thanks also to all who reviewed this story, I really enjoy getting ur reviews and feedback. Here's the real chapter 5, hope u guys enjoy it!

             "Flight 389 is now boarding. Would passengers please…"

            "I still can't believe I'm actually doing this with you." Donna commented as she handed their tickets to the woman at the gate.

            "I don't know what you're complaining about!" Josh grinned, "I'm excited!"

            Donna groaned, "You're excited _now._ Just you wait, Joshua Lyman."

            Josh chuckled, "Your family can't be that bad, Donna!"

            It was Donna's turn to grin.

            "Oh Josh," she laughed, and took his hand and they walked onto the plane. Josh was too puzzled and suddenly too uneasy to speak.

            Donna mostly slept on the plane ride and Josh found himself just watching her.

            He couldn't believe that she actually loved _him, _Josh Lyman. This absolutely beautiful, intelligent amazing creature was in love with him; she was his. Well, hopefully she _would_ be his. There was the small problem of asking her parents' permission. And from the way Donna was talking, he was getting pretty nervous.

            "This is the Captain speaking. We'll be starting our descent now. If you could please put your seat belts back to their original positions, put your trays up and fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing in fifteen minutes. Thank you."

            Josh gently shook Donna awake.

            "Hmm?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

            "We're almost there," Josh explained, "And we have to put your seat up."

            She nodded in understanding and pulled the lever to put her seat back in place. Then she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

            "Whatcha been up to?" she asked, smiling at him.

            "Oh, not much. Watching you sleep," Josh admitted, then leaning over and giving her a short, sweet kiss.

            "Josh!" Donna exclaimed, after it had ended, "You watched me sleep?"

            "Yeah," Josh replied, "Why? Is it freaky?"

            Donna laughed, "Kinda, but it's sweet too."

            Josh smirked in satisfaction, "Good."

            Right after he said this the plane's wheels touched the runway and the roaring was too loud to talk over.

            "Well, we're here," Donna exclaimed, "Just remember, Josh, no matter what, I love you."

            Josh noticed that she sobered significantly at the last part, and he laughed nervously before answering.

            "And I love you. Now let's go, your parents are waiting!"

            Josh and Donna made their way off the plane. Josh's heart was thumping as they approached the gate. The moment of truth was quickly arriving.

            Suddenly he wanted to go home. This idea of meeting and asking Donna's parents for permission to marry her was ludicrous! What had he been thinking? How could he have been so stupid? And why didn't anyone tell him??? 

            "Donna, let's go home!!" Josh exclaimed urgently, pulling on her arm, "We can get a return flight right now!"

            She looked at him strangely, "Josh, we're here now. You wanted to come and we're here. We may as well stay."

            At that moment they got to the gate and walked out into the busy airport.

            "Donna!" a woman's voice called excitedly.

            Josh looked to the origin of the voice ans saw a short, blonde woman rushing towards them.

            "Mama!" Donna exclaimed, running to meet her halfway and giving her a hug.

            "Oh baby, we've missed you so much." Mrs. Moss said when they pulled out of the embrace.

            "I've missed you too, Mama." Donna replied, and then remembered Josh. "Mama, this is Josh Lyman. Josh, this is my mother."

            Josh tried to swallow his nervousness as subtly as possible. 

            "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Moss!" he grinned.

            Donna's mother smiled in return, "Oh dear, pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about you and I just can't believe I haven't met you until now! And please, call me Andrea."

            "Where's Dad?" Donna asked, beaming at her mother and Josh.

            Andrea shook her head and chuckled, "Went to get a coffee. He should be back soon!"

            "Donnatella!" a deep voice said from behind Andrea and Donna grinned.

            "Daddy!" she squealed, giving him a quick hug.

            "And you must be Josh!" Mr. Moss said, shaking Josh's hand.

            "Yes I am. Please to meet you sir!" Josh replied smiling. He felt very courageous and blindly continued, "Or can I call you Thomas?"

            Mr. Moss chuckled, then stared at Josh darkly, "I'm sure 'Mr. Moss' or 'sir' will do for now, Joshua. But if you like, we'll talk about it later."

            Josh gulped. He'd blown it. It'd been a total of three minutes and he'd blown it. It must be some sort of a record!

 "Alright, sir." he replied, looking down at the floor.

            Andrea broke the tense silence.

            "Well, let's get going!! Don't want to waste any time!" she exclaimed, taking her husband's arm, "Let's go find their luggage."

            Donna put her arm around Josh as they walked behind her parents towards the luggage terminal. 

            "Don't worry about it," she whispered, kissing his cheek, "He'll get over it! They're all going to love you. Just like I do."

            Josh smiled, "I hope so."

            He would definitely have to phone Sam when he got to the Moss' residence.


	6. Comes With the Territory

A/N – Here's the next chappie, it's amazingly long! I knew where I wanted to end it and it did end there, almost 1800 words later. I hope u guys will enjoy it!! Thanks to Sydney, allybd and Em for ur reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please keep reviewing!! 

Disclaimer –  I don't own any of the West Wing characters but I do own Donna's family.

            The car ride was so far amazingly long and painful for Josh. He felt like a complete idiot for blowing it with Donna's father and now wanted nothing better than to go home. Andrea seemed very nice though, he could tell Donna got her kind nature from her mother. Definitely not from her father. 

            As he thought this Mr. Moss briefly turned around and glared at Josh, as if reading his mind. Josh gulped, and decided to say something. Maybe it would make his stomach stop churning.

            "Well, this is a beautiful city. How long have you lived here, Mr. Moss?" Josh asked, making a small attempt at conversation.

            "Since Donnatella was born, actually." he replied, and Josh thought that Mr. Moss might be smiling.

            Josh smiled back, "Wow, that's a long time."

            Mr. Moss' smile disappeared, "Yes, well, not that long of a time. She's not _that_ old, young man."

            Josh inwardly groaned. Twice now. What next?!

            "I didn't mean it that way, Mr. Moss, I assure you." Josh said, trying to fix the situation as fast as possible.

            Donna put her head on Josh's shoulder and sighed.

            "Come now, Thomas. I'm sure Josh is well aware of Donna's age, he was just trying to talk with you. He's making some sort of an effort!" Andrea scolded from the passenger seat.

            Josh's eyes widened slightly. He could also see where Donna got her methods from…the two women were very alike.

            Mr. Moss sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry dear."

            When she didn't reply and stared at him, he sighed again.

            "I'm sorry Josh." he said reluctantly.

            "No problem, sir." Josh said nervously.

            What else could he say? _No, I don't accept your apology, Mr. Moss but I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter?_ He wasn't that much of an idiot.

            There was a short silence before Donna spoke up.

            "So Mama, who's at the house waiting?" she asked cheerfully, sitting up.

            "Well, Clare and the rascals are there at the moment, Tony's coming later on; Fiona's making dinner for us and Anne and Bobby are stopping by later." Andrea smiled, counting her children off on her fingers.

            Donna grinned, "Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't seen them for so long!"

            Josh looked back and forth between the two women and had to smile. If anything, his visit would be eventful.

            "I can't wait for you to meet them, Josh!" Donna exclaimed, grinning at him.

            "Me too! It sounds like you have a wonderful family. And judging from the two members I've already met, I most certainly can't wait." Josh grinned back, trying his charm. Hey, it had worked on Donna.

            Sure enough, Andrea beamed.

            "Why, thank you Joshua! Aren't you sweet!" she replied, smiling. 

He noticed Donna rolling her eyes and grinned. He put her arm around her and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

            "We're almost there," Donna said, looking out the window.

            Donna and her mother started to talk about the neighbours and who was still living in the area. Josh tried to listen intently but was also trying to figure out how to phone Sam when he got there. He finally decided that he would excuse himself and go to the washroom, bringing his cell phone with him and then phone from there. Josh grinned to himself. He was always up for some 007! 

            The slam of a car door brought him back to reality, and he was startled to realize that they were there. 

            Donna was smiling at him and he dangerously leaned in for a quick kiss. Wow, this James Bond stuff was certainly affecting him. Astonishingly, neither of her parents noticed and Josh grinned.

            "Don't even think it, Joshua." Donna said, as she got out of the car.

            "Think what?" Josh replied innocently, grinning.

            She looked at him pointedly, "You are not, nor will ever be, James Bond."

            He stared at her, amazed, then started to protest.

            "That's not true!" he whined, "Come on Donna! I'm almost exactly like him!" 

            "You know, Josh," she said, chuckling as she handed him one of their suitcases, "I'm not even going to try to argue you."

            Josh smirked, "Thank you." 

            As they walked towards the house, her parents a little ahead of them, he heard her mutter something under her breath.

            "What?" he asked, knowing she had said something about James Bond.

            She grinned up at him, "Nothing, sweetheart."

            When she batted her eyelashes at him, he laughed.

            "You know, Donnatella," he grinned back, "I'm not even going to ask."

            "Good Joshua." Donna laughed, "You're learning."

            "I try, Donna, I try," he replied, as they reached the front door.

            Andrea turned around to face them, and smiled at Josh.

            "Now don't you worry about anything my children say to you, they're just out for some good fun most times. They don't mean it." she told Josh, her eyes sparkling, "And if it ever gets out of hand, you just let me know."

            Josh laughed nervously, "Ok, Andrea, I will."

            Andrea nodded in satisfaction and opened the door, her husband right behind her.

            "We're home!" she called, putting a suitcase down.

            Josh followed suit and waited, glancing around the house.

            It seemed like a large house, not as big as a mansion but certainly big enough to raise four children comfortably. As he stood in the front hall, he took note that the kitchen was off to the right, living room to the left and the stairs were straight ahead. There were numerous paintings on the wall, and it looked like the same author did them all. 

            He didn't have a chance to reflect on this further as suddenly three children came running down the stairs in front of him, nearly crashing into him.

            The oldest was a brown-haired girl, who looked about seven. She stared up at Josh and then grinned.

            "Sorry, mister. I'm Anabelle!" she stuck out her hand to shake Josh's with a smile on her face.

            Josh smiled back and shook her hand, "Hi Anabelle, I'm Josh."

            The girl smiled at him for a moment and then turned to Donna.

            "I like him, Aunt Donna. You have my approval." Anabelle stated.

            She gave her aunt a quick hug and then skipped into the kitchen. Donna just chuckled, and then turned her gaze on the other two kids who had been standing in the corner shyly, watching the encounter. They looked to Josh like they were no more than four years old. Donna stepped forward and smiled at them.

            "Hey there Kaylie, Pat. Do you remember me?" she asked softly.

            The young girl searched Donna's face and then a smile brightened her face as she nodded. She whispered something in her brother's ear and he too grinned.

            "Aun' Don!" Kaylie squealed, rushing to Donna and giving her a hug. 

            Pat wasn't far behind and Donna picked them both up, laughing. Josh smiled as he watched Donna with the children. She seemed so at ease with them, and suddenly he could picture her with their children.

            _Woah,_ he thought, _let's stick to engaged for now._

            A woman hurriedly came down the stairs, and then relaxed when she saw Donna with the children. Donna looked up the woman and grinned.

            "Clare!" she exclaimed, putting her nephew and niece down and giving her older sister a hug, "It's been so long!"

            "I know, sis, it really has." Clare pulled back and looked at Donna, then turned to Josh, "And this must be Josh. Good to finally meet you!"

            Surprising Josh, she gave him a huge and then smirked at him.

            "You know, we've heard a lot about you." she said slyly, but Donna glared at her sister.

            "Now, don't start." she warned, glancing at Josh.

            Josh laughed, "As much as I'd love to hear about what Donna's told you about me, I have to use the bathroom."

            Donna sighed in relief, "Up the stairs and first door on the right."

            "Thanks," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

            As he walked up the stairs, he made sure he had his cell phone in his back pocket. He grinned, yep, still there. Wow, this was too easy. His walk developed into a strut as he reached the bathroom and he casually shut the bathroom door, locked it and pulled out his cell phone.

            Josh dialled Sam's office number and waited while Ginger put him through.

            "Josh, buddy!" Sam exclaimed.

            "Hey there. I'm in a bathroom at Donna's house, so I can't talk loudly." Josh whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

            "O-kay, anything wrong?" Sam asked slowly.

            "Well…Sam, what was I thinking?!" Josh said, running his hands through his hair, "I can't do this! Her father already hates me!"

            He heard Sam chuckle on the other line, "Wow, Josh, that must be a record. But remember – you love Donna? You can do this…unless you don't want to marry her anymore…"

            Josh shook his head violently, even though Sam couldn't see him.

            "No, no! Of course not! I love her so much and I want nothing else!" he answered, getting louder.

            "Okay then. Go for it!" Sam advised calmly.

            There was a knock on the door and Josh jumped.

            "Just a sec," he whispered into the phone, "Someone's at the door."

            "Okay," Sam whispered back, laughing.

            Josh fought the urge to tell him to shut up as he left the cell phone on the floor and went to open the door.

            Donna stood there, grinning at him.

            "You alright?" she asked, "We heard you yelling from downstairs."

            "Um, yeah." he replied, "I'll be down in a sec, I promise."

            Donna nodded, "Okay. Tell Sam I say hi."

            He stood bewildered and then cried after her, "How do you do that?!"

            "It comes with the territory of loving you." Donna laughed as she went down the stairs.

            Josh shook his head and closed the door.

            "Gotta go, Sam. That was Donna, she says hi." he said after he'd picked up the phone.

            "I know," Sam sounded like he was laughing really hard on the other end, "I heard every word…ah, Josh…you certainly provide entertainment around here. Have fun!"

            "Ha ha, thanks. Talk to you soon!" Josh quickly hung up and went back downstairs.

            Time to go back into the ring.


	7. What's the Right Word?

A/N – I'm so sorry it's been so long! We've had houseguests and one of them was my little cousin, who wanted me to play with her 24/7 so I had no time to write! I hope u enjoy this chappie! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the West Wing characters but I do own Donna's family.

            Josh and Donna sat on the loveseat in front of the bay window in the living room; Josh's arm around her and Donna holding his other hand tightly in hers. He had just come back downstairs and had met Fiona, who looked just a couple years older than Donna. She also resembled Donna the most, with her short blonde hair and blue eyes. Fiona seemed very nice to Josh, but he knew from the sparkle in her eyes that she was just like all the other Moss women, who had a fiery side to them. 

            "So, Josh," Clare started, sitting on the sofa with her two youngest children, "Anything you'd like to share? Anything at all?"

            Josh looked puzzled, "Uh, no…I don't think so."

            "How long have you and Donna been together?" Mr. Moss asked.

            Josh glanced at Donna and grinned, and she nodded in return, understanding that he wanted her to answer.

            "Well, anywhere from two weeks to four years." Donna replied, smiling. 

            The couple waited for the next question, knowing it was coming.  
            "What? How?" Clare asked, confused.

            "Well, we only started dating two weeks ago, but – " Donna got cut off by her mother.

            " – the relationship started four years ago." Andrea finished, smiling an all-knowing smile. 

            Josh chuckled, "Exactly."

            Donna sighed in relief, that situation was avoided. 

            "Hello!" a woman's voice called from the hall. 

            Donna's face lit up and she jumped up and ran to the hall.

            _For someone who didn't want to come, _Josh thought, _she sure is having a good time._ He wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about that.

            He snapped back to reality when Donna came back into the room, supporting a very pregnant woman.

            "Josh, this is my sister-in-law, Anne. Anne, this is my boyfriend, Josh." Donna introduced, then led her to the loveseat where she was sitting and helped her sit down.

            "You can have my spot, your feet must be so sore." Donna said, sitting down beside her mother on the sofa, "Where's Bobby?"

            Anne placed her hands on her stomache and sighed, "He's just driving around the block once more; I think I'm starting to annoy him. It's not that I mean to, I just seem to take all my hormones out on him!"

            "Oh don't worry about it, sweetie." Andrea soothed, "I'm sure he's trying to understand. Not much longer though!"

            "Yeah," Donna agreed, "How many more weeks until the due-date?"

            "Only two. I can't wait!" Anne laughed, then turned to Josh, "Sorry about all this female talk! It's our first baby, so we're pretty excited. Plus I just want the pregnancy to be over with and I'm sure Bobby does too."

            "Now, I never said such thing," said a dark haired man standing in the hall, grinning.

            "Oh I know you haven't, but I know you've thought it!" Anne teased, nodding at her mother-in-law.

            "No use arguing with a pregnant woman, Bobby," Andrea laughed, "But come give your little sister a hug."

            "Donnatella, you're looking as cute as ever." Bobby exclaimed as Donna ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

            She pulled away and playfully slapped him, "Cute? I hardly think I'm cute anymore!"

            "Well, that's one man's opinion. Let's ask your boyfriend over here, Josh, is it?" Bobby asked, as Josh nodded and shook his hand.

            "So, Josh what do you think? Isn't Donna just the cutest thing you'll ever see?" Bobby pinched her cheek and she glared at him.

            "Well, Bobby, I don't know if cute's the right word." Josh replied, grinning and putting his arm around her as she smiled in relief at him, "But then again, I don't think I want to get into the right word for her at the moment, I want to live a long and healthy life."

            Donna smirked at him and he gulped, still smiling. He knew that look. He was in trouble.

            "Dinner's almost ready," Fiona called, sticking her head out of the kitchen, "Wash up everyone!"

            "Dinner!!!" Kaylie yelled, jumping off her mother's lap and running up the stairs, her brother close behind. 

            "Why don't I show Josh where the guest room is, and I'll take his luggage up?" Donna offered, looking at her mother.

            Andrea nodded, "Of course, dear. Don't be too long though!"

            "I won't. Come on Josh, I'll take one suitcase, you can take the other." Donna offered, picking one up.

            "Oh, let me take both, Donnatella!" Josh tried to take the suitcase from her but she gave him a look, "Nevermind."

            He sighed, _Here's a demontration of the fiery side, or rather, the cold side._

            They walked up the stairs in silence, and Josh didn't dare say anything. They passed the bathroom and went down a little further to a room on the right. Donna opened the door with her free hand and beckoned for Josh to follow.

            He followed her into the room and saw her sitting on the bed with the suitcase beside her.

            "Close the door." Donna said, looking at him. 

            As he closed it, he began to think that he thought he'd seen a hint of a smile on her face but was interuppted by her pinning him against the closed door and giving him a long, passionate kiss.

            When she pulled away, he was panting and grinning at the same time.

            "What's the right word, Joshua?" she asked, smirking at him with her face two inches away.

            "I'm sorry?" Josh asked, confused and still trying to get his breath back.

            "The right word for me." Donna clarified.

            "Oh," Josh paused to think for a moment then grinned, "Absolutely sexy."

            Donna gave him a quick kiss, "Glad you think so."

            She then opened the door and pulled him with her.

            "Time to wash up for dinner, sweetheart." she said sweetly.

            Josh chuckled, "Donnatella, you never cease to amaze me."

            They laughed all the way to the washroom where they washed up and made their way downstairs for dinner.


	8. Tough!

A/N – Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, ur reviews really make my day! I hope you enjoy and please keep reading and reviewing!

            Donna sat on the floor beside Josh, hand in hand. She stared intently at the board, and then turned and whispered something in Josh's ear. He nodded in agreement and made his move.

            "G-R-U-D-G-E, grudge. Plus a double word score!" Donna said confidently as Josh put the letters on the scrabble board.

            Anne and Bobby shook their heads as Fiona added up their score.

            "There's absolutely no way we're going to catch up to you guys!" Clare exclaimed in amazement.

            "I know! We may as well quit now!" Andrea agreed, laughing.

            "There's still hope," Mr. Moss disagreed, a smile on his face, "It ain't over till it's over."

            Andrea patted her husband's arm, "You're right, we have to be optimistic. Where do we all stand, Fiona?"

            Fiona looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and sighed.

            "Donna and Josh have 104 points, Mom and Dad are in second with 72 points and Clare and I are in last with 67 points." she stated.

            "Nevermind being optimistic," Mr. Moss decided, "I think we're going to lose, Andi." 

            The family laughed, it wasn't often that Mr. Moss changed his mind so quickly.

            "You two are a good team!" Clare complimented, a twinkle in her eye.

            "Yeah, you guys should see us in the West Wing!" Josh joked, and everyone laughed.

            "Though poker rules there, and the President usually wins." Donna added.

            "We let him win," Josh said, grinning.

            Donna gave him a look but grinned back, "No, Joshua, he wins because he distracts you all with the trivia."

            Josh tilted his head and paused for a moment before responding.

            "Yeah, you're right. His trivia can get pretty damn distracting!" Josh relented.

            "What about my trivia?" Donna asked, a twinkle in her eye.

            Her family looked on in amusement, all of them been in this situation before. Donna was quite good at twisting someone's words around and watching them try to get out of it.

            "Well that's different," Josh replied without missing a beat, "He's the President and you're Donnatella. Besides, I enjoy your trivia far more than I enjoy the President's; always have, always will."

            "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Clare cooed as Donna gave Josh a quick kiss.

            Andrea gave her oldest daughter a look.

            "How is the President doing these days?" Mr. Moss asked seriously.

            Josh cleared his throat and hurriedly searched for the right words.

            "He's doing fine, sir. As fine as a person can be in that job, anyway." he responded carefully.

            "You all should come to Washington and meet him! I know he'd want to meet you." Donna exclaimed, grinning.

            "Maybe one of these days we will," Andrea replied softly, "One of these days."

            There was an uncomfortable silence.

            "Well," Donna said cheerfully, getting up off the floor, "I am so tired from travelling and I know Josh is too, so I think we'll head up. I'll help Josh get settled in to the room, too."

            "Alright darling," Andrea smiled, "If you need anything, just call, I'd be glad to help."

            "We will," Donna said, giving her mother and father kisses on the cheeks, "Night everyone!"

            There was a chorus of goodnights as Donna and Josh climbed the stairs.

            "Donna, what was – " Josh began to ask as they reached the top.

            "In a moment Josh," Donna whispered, pleading him with her eyes to be quiet.

            Josh nodded.

            Once they reached the guest room, Donna shut the door and sat on the bed.

            "You want to know why my mother said, 'one of these days', right?" Donna asked softly.

            "Yeah! I mean, and then the silence afterwards, why wasn't anyone saying anything?" Josh looked confused, but saw that Donna was looking at the floor so he continued, "Donna, you can tell me anything, you know that."

            Donna looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Of course, Josh. Just what I have to say is hard, give me a moment."

            Josh complied and took her hand as he waited.

            "We're not rich, Josh." Donna said shortly.

            "Is that why they can't come to Washington? Because of money?" Josh asked, trying to understand.

            "It's not just that though." Donna continued, "They spent a lot of money on my college tuition and I threw it all away for, well, you know the story. And now Fiona's going to school and they're paying for that, there's just not enough money to go around! And I feel so guilty…"

            A tear escaped Donna's eye and ran down her cheek. Josh brushed it away.

            "Look at me, Donnatella," he commanded, pulling her chin up so that she had to look at him, "You are not responsible for your family's money problems. I'm sure if we asked your parents they would completely agree. And we've been over the Dr. Freeride situation before; it wasn't your fault. He manipulated you for so long and your family knows that."

            Donna nodded, "I know…just, I took their money and left, and I feel like I'm not giving them enough attention, enough love that they deserve."

            Josh thought for a moment.

            "You know what? You haven't been down here in awhile, but that's 'cause of your job…and being your boss, I am going to give you more time off starting now." Josh replied, waiting for a reaction.

            Donna grinned but then sobered, "Josh, you can't spare me though. Things are _always_ busy!"

            "Nah, I'll be okay. I'll miss you, sure, but I can have Ginger or Bonnie help me while you're gone." Josh answered logically.

            "Are you sure?" Donna asked, looking him in the eye.

            "I am positive. You need to spend more time with your family." Josh replied, smiling.

            "Alright, I'll take it before you change your mind!" Donna grinned, giving him a hug, "I love you."

            "I love you too," he replied, savouring their embrace. 

            "Now, get your pjs on and get into bed, Joshua. In Wisconsin we rise early!" Donna grinned, getting up off the bed.

            "Aw, that's no fun! This is my vacation!" Josh whined.

            "Tough!" Donna laughed, "I'll be in the room next door if you need me."

            "Okay," Josh replied, then got up and stood in front of her, "Sweet dreams, Donnatella."

            "You too," she said softly.

            He gave her a kiss goodnight and with a smile, she left.

            Josh sighed as he put his pyjamas He had to ask Mr. Moss soon. Tomorrow, definitely. He was afraid for Donna's father's reaction though, and didn't want to ruin the paradise that he was living in. 

            He grinned and climbed into bed. _Tough,_ he told himself, _Suck it up and ask him tomorrow._

            He nodded to himself and decided that was exactly what he'd do; he just had to find the right time…

            With this he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Good to Be Home

A/N – Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for the time it's been between chapters…I kind of lost it for awhile and didn't feel like writing. Really bad case of writer's block…but it finally went away! So here's the next chapter! It's quite long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love getting them so please please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

            "Joshua…oh Joshua…" 

            In his sleep, Josh faintly heard Donna calling his name, and he slowly opened his eyes. 

            "What?" he muttered, glancing at the clock and his eyes widening at the time, "6 o'clock! Donnatella, are you out of your mind?!" 

            "Jooosshhh," Donna whined, "Come on! I want to show you something, it's important, please?" 

            Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Alright. But only because it's you…if it were anyone else I wouldn't even be talking right now, I'd be asleep still."

            Donna grinned and pulled his blankets off.

             "Thanks, sweetheart." Josh said sarcastically as he got up out of bed.

            "Your very welcome." Donna replied, giving him a kiss, "Now come on! I don't want to miss it!"

            Donna took his hand and pulled him out of the room, putting her finger on her lips so that he knew to be quiet. She pulled him all the way downstairs, through the front hall and out into the front yard. Once they were outside, Josh gasped.

            "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life," he whispered, gazing at the brilliant sunrise.

            Donna smiled radiantly, "I know, isn't it?" 

            Josh put his arm around Donna and pulled her close to him.

            Josh mentally kicked himself for not asking her parents for permission yet; this would have been the perfect opportunity to ask her to marry him. He resolved that he would definitely ask them today, somehow getting them alone. And the perfect plan to propose to Donna was slowly forming in his mind. 

            For now though, he decided just to enjoy the moment. The sunrise was magnificent, and it was the first time in years that he'd seen one.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her temple.

            "I love you too," she whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder. 

*                                  *                                  *

"So what is it that we're making again?" Josh asked, standing at the stove stirring something in the frying pan.

            "Scrambled eggs, omelettes, pancakes and sausages." Donna replied, whisking eggs in a bowl.

            Josh nodded and then continued, "And what is it that I'm stirring?" 

            "The scrambled eggs. Come on Josh, you must know how to cook scrambled eggs!" Donna exclaimed, laughing.

            "Donna, it's 6:30 in the morning. Even if I did, there's no chance that I would remember how!" Josh argued. He sniffed the eggs, "Mmmm, these smell good."

            Donna grinned in satisfaction, "Thank you. Now, I'm going to show you how to make the omelettes, watch carefully."

            Donna poured the raw eggs out of the bowl and into another frying pan, and slowly showed Josh how to make an omelette.

            "Got it?" she asked.

            "Yep." Josh answered, so proud of himself that he was beaming.

            "Good, you can do that and the scrambled eggs then. I'll work on the sausages and the toast." Donna replied with a smirk. 

            To her surprise, he didn't argue. 

            "Alright! When is your family going to be down?" he asked, curious.

            Donna laughed, "Any minute now, they can probably smell the food." 

            Sure enough, a couple minutes later her parents came downstairs.

            "Good morning Mom, Dad!" Donna exclaimed, giving her parents kisses on their cheeks.

            "Morning, baby. This smells wonderful!" Andrea praised, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

            "Yeah, Donna, this looks great. Perfect way to start off the day!" her father grinned, sitting down beside his wife. 

            "Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy it. I got Josh up to watch the sunrise, so I thought we might as well make breakfast." Donna grinned, "Should we wait for the others?" 

            "You know, as much as I want to say no and just start this fabulous meal…we should probably go wake them up." Andrea sighed. 

            "I'll do it, Mama," Donna offered, "Josh, can you stay here and watch the food?"

            "Of course, I'll make sure it doesn't burn while you're gone," Josh chuckled when Donna hesitated, "Go on, sweetie, it'll be fine."

            Donna smiled, "Okay. But if it's burnt – "

            " – I'm in big trouble…I get it." Josh sighed, noticing Andrea and Mr. Moss chuckling.

            "Donna, we'll step in if Josh needs some help, okay?" Andrea said, trying not to laugh. 

            Donna nodded gratefully and headed upstairs.

            "So Joshua, did you like the sunrise?" Mr. Moss asked.

            "Sir, it was amazingly beautiful. The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen, actually." Josh replied, stirring the scrambled eggs and checking the omelettes.

            Mr. Moss shared a look of curiousity with his wife. Andrea grinned, knowing what he was wondering and motioning him to ask, although she was pretty sure she already knew.

            "What the first?" Mr. Moss questioned.

            Josh turned around from the stove to look at him.

            "Your daughter," he responded seriously.

            Mr. Moss was taken off guard and couldn't think of anything to say. Josh turned back to the stove, trying to think of a way to work in what he wanted to ask.

            "Josh, just what do you want with my daughter?" Mr. Moss asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

            "Sir? I don't know exactly what you mean – "

            "She was taken advantage of before and I don't want that to happen again. Where do you see this relationship going?" he asked, his voice loud.

            Andrea waited silently, hoping the answer was what she thought. It would be a shame to lose Josh…she knew how much her daughter cared about him.

            Josh took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say. As much as he knew he had to ask now, he really didn't want to…Donna's father intimidated him quite a bit. 

_Come on, suck it up, Lyman, _he told himself. _It's now or never._

            "To be completely honest sir, I have to ask you something…I've been meaning to ask you since we got here." Josh said softly, leaving his 'station' at the stove and sitting down with Donna's parents.

            "Yes?" Mr. Moss asked, hoping he wasn't going to have to hurt the boy. He was just starting to grow on him.

            "Mr. Moss, I am totally and completely in love with your daughter. And I have been for years. I would do anything, absolutely anything for her, I hope you realize that." Josh said, his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his ears.

            When he nodded, Josh continued.

            "Sir, Donna and I came here for a visit for two reasons. One was that she missed you, she's missed you for a long time and I deeply apologize for not letting come sooner. She's very important to me, both personally and professionally." Josh stated, meaning every word.

            "And the second reason?" Andrea whispered, praying silently.

            Josh took a breath, "I wanted to meet you; I wanted to meet you to see what people brought Donna up, and I knew they had to be fantastic because she is…and you guys are. But I also wanted to ask you…ask you for permission to marry Donna." 

            Josh waited, feeling vulnerable and anxious.

            Andrea beamed, then looked at her husband. Mr. Moss was staring into space.

            "Thomas?" she asked, her voice wavering.

            "Is she really all grown up, Andi?" he asked his wife sadly.

            Andrea nodded and patted his back, "She is."

            Josh sat mutely watching the scene.

            "Seems only yesterday when she was riding her trike along the driveway…" Mr. Moss said.

            "I know, honey. But Josh is waiting." Andrea smiled, glancing at Josh and winking at him.

            "Oh, yes, that's right." Mr. Moss said, coming out of his trance and looking at Josh. "Josh, you may certainly have my permission to marry Donna. I can plainly see that you love her just as much as I love Andi and that's exactly what Donna deserves."

            Josh beamed, "Thank you so much, sir."

            Mr. Moss got up from the table and walked to Josh. 

"Call me Thomas," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

            If it were possible, Josh would have beamed even more.

            The two men shook hands, as Andrea watched, grinning.

            She sniffed the air and gasped. 

"Breakfast!!" she exclaimed.

            "Oh no!" Josh cried, running back to the stove, "She's going to kill me!"

            Andrea rushed over, surveying the damage.

            "Don't worry, they're not burnt. We caught them just in time…and I'm sure she would have understood if they burnt." Andrea laughed, giving Josh a hug.

            "Well, after I asked her she would have, but not before that!" Josh laughed, knowing Andrea probably understood.

            Thomas held up his hand and Andrea nodded.

            "Footsteps." she whispered to Josh. 

            She went and sat down beside Thomas, and Josh took up stirring again.

            "This smells heavenly!" Clare exclaimed, coming into the kitchen.

            "I completely agree, Clare! Thank goodness I fancy this right now…I could eat a horse! And some pickles too, now that I think about it…" Anne trailed off, sitting down beside Andrea.

            Donna came in next, carrying Pat and Kaylie, with Annabelle beside her.

            "You two go sit down beside Auntie Anne, okay?" she said softly to the twins, putting them down, "'Bella, can you help them get set up?"

            "Sure, Aunt Donna." Annabelle replied, happy to help out and be treated like an adult. 

            She took her younger siblings' hands and brought them to the table, lifting them up into their chairs.

            "So?" Donna grinned, "Everything alright while I was gone? Josh didn't manage to burn anything did he?"

            Andrea laughed at the irony, "No, everything was fine. Nothing's burnt."

            "Everything's fabulous, Donnatella. Now sit down with your family and I'll serve you guys breakfast. Who wants what?" Josh asked as Donna sat down, grinning.

            As Josh got all the orders, Donna smiled. Everything was so perfect, Josh fit into her family so well…and she was sure that her mother liked him. Her father…well, Josh was getting there. She was so glad that he convinced her to come, it was great to be home.


	10. It's About Time

A/N – Hi guys! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate the reviews. This might be the last chapter, so I hope that you enjoy! I'll probably be writing another West Wing fic sometime soon, so keep your eyes open! Enjoy!

            Josh was extremely anxious all day. He was so happy that he had permission to marry Donna, but he was now worried at what _her_ answer would be. Oh, he knew that she loved him, but was getting married too early a step? After all, they had only been a couple for two weeks and a bit…though it seemed so much longer. 

            As Donna was washing the lunch dishes with her mother, Anne and Clare, he decided to give Sam a quick call. This time he thought he'd tell Donna that he was calling, and save him some trouble.

            "Hey, Donnatella?" Josh asked, poking his head in the kitchen.

            Donna turned around at his voice and smiled. She looked so at home and relaxed; Josh was amazed at the transformation.

            "Yeah?" she asked.

            "I'm gonna call Sam and check in, okay?" Josh tried not to grin or give away anything; he was so surprised that she had not picked up the change in his mood.

            "Sure, sweetie. Tell him I say hi!" Donna grinned, and turned around to keep working. 

            As Josh walked outside, he sighed. One down. Now he needed to find somewhere he could talk to Sam in private. He decided to go walking in the fields, Donna hadn't shown him that yet and he wanted to see them. That way no one could interrupt, either.

            Josh waited patiently while it rang. Once, twice, then Ginger picked up.

            "Hey Ginger, it's Josh. How's everything going?" he asked.

            "Everything's fine…you want me to put you through to Sam?" she asked.

            "Yeah, thanks." 

            Josh waited while she put the call through.

            "Josh!" Josh smiled when he heard his friend's voice.

            "Hey Sam," Josh greeted, running his hand through his hair.

            "What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly, "Did her parents say no? Man, buddy, I'm sorry, that's got to suck – "

            "No, they said yes." Josh grinned, remembering.

            Josh could feel Sam's happiness through the phone.

 "That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

            "Yeah, but…I don't know if I can ask her." Josh admitted, "I'm just so damn nervous, Sam, and I want it to be perfect, what if it's not? Or even worse, what if she says no? What'll we do then?"

            Sam chuckled, "Josh, calm down. Do you honestly think that Donna, your Donna, the one that's been in love with you for years, would say no? And I'm sure you and I can come up with the perfect plan…what have you two been up to? Has she shown you any of her favourite spots or anything?"

            Josh thought for a moment, and then thought of the picture perfect place.

            "Sam – I've got it." 

*                                  *                                  *

            The next morning, Josh tiptoed into her room and carefully sat down on her bed.

            "Donnatella…" he whispered, giving her a kiss to wake her up.

            "Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. A smile crossed her lips when she saw Josh.

            "Hi, beautiful. Come on." Josh kissed her on the forehead and helped her up.

            "Where are we going?" she asked, yawning.

            "Outside," Josh replied simply.

            Donna shrugged, "Okay."

            He put his arm around her as they quietly made their way downstairs and outside. 

            "The sun's rising," Donna smiled, stopping to watch.

            Josh shook his head, "Nope, we have to keep going."

            Donna looked at him, confused.

            "Trust me," Josh said, looking her in the eyes.

            She knew him well enough to know that whatever this was, it was important to him. So she nodded, and kept walking with him.

            "These fields are beautiful," Josh commented as they walked through them.

            "Yeah, I always loved walking through them as a kid," Donna replied, grinning as she remembered her younger years.

            Josh stopped walking and looked around. This would be about right.

            "Look around, Donnatella," he whispered.

            Donna looked, and her face lit up. For what seemed like miles, she could see fields. And they were facing the sunrise, which was amazingly magnificent this morning.           

            "It's wonderful," Donna laughed, putting her head on Josh's shoulder.

            Josh waited a couple seconds as they stood there in silence. Then he took a deep breath and felt his pocket to make sure the box was still there. 

            "Donna?" he whispered.

            "Yeah?" she replied softly.

            "I love you," he said, taking his arm off her waist and kneeling down. 

            He wanted to chuckle when she didn't notice his change in posture. 

            "I love you too, Joshua – " Donna turned to look at him and gasped when she saw him holding the ring.

            Josh's heart was pounding and he swallowed, trying to remember what he thought he'd say next. To his horror, he couldn't remember! He and Sam had spent a couple minutes planning out what he would say, and it was perfect. Now, he couldn't even remember what came next.

            Donna's eyes were sparkling, and her hands were over her mouth so Josh couldn't see if she was smiling or not.

            "Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?" he asked softly, kicking himself inside for not remembering everything in between.

            A single tear ran down Donna's cheek, and Josh's eyes widened. He knew he shouldn't have asked yet, it was too soon. Stupid, stupid man, he couldn't believe himself sometimes – 

            He was broken out of his self-loathing thoughts as Donna squealed and jumped on him. 

            "Well, Donnatella?" he asked, holding her tightly in his arms.

            She laughed, "Joshua, I would be honoured."

            Josh laughed, and put the ring on her finger. He picked her up, twirling her around. 

            "We're getting married!" Donna exclaimed happily when he stopped twirling her.

            "Can you believe it?" Josh asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

            Donna nodded, "It's about time!"

            Josh laughed, "I know…" 

            "Who else knew about this?" she asked, curious.

            "Your mom and dad, Sam…maybe your whole family, depending on who your parents told." Josh concluded.

            Donna smiled, "You asked my dad's permission, didn't you."

            Josh nodded, "I thought it only proper."

            "What a gentleman," she teased.

            "What can I say?" Josh shrugged, "That's just me in general."

            "Come on, gentleman," she replied, pulling him in the direction of the house, "Let's go inside and tell my family. Then we need to call your Mom, and then the White House."

            Josh nodded, putting his arm around her. At this moment, life was absolutely perfect.

            He glanced upwards while he walked with Donna.

            _Thank you, _he thought graciously.


End file.
